miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapotis
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau|storyboard = Jun Violet|director = Thomas Astruc Jun Violet}} " " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in France on January 21, 2018. Synopsis Alya's little sisters get akumatized into small, totally unpredictable monsters. They call themselves the Sapotis and cause devastating damage in Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have hard times as babysitters too.https://www.fernsehserien.de/miraculous/folgen/2x11-ausser-rand-und-band-1163287 (Translated from German) Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Marinette is having a sleepover at the Césaire house, and is on the phone with Alya's mother, assuring her that they are getting Ella and Etta to bed. Alya puts her sisters to bed, although they are reluctant to sleep because they want to stay up like Marinette and Alya. Alya asks her sisters how they expect to go to the amusement park tomorrow if they stay up late, using Marinette as a demonstration of what would happen. Ella and Etta decide to go to bed, and Alya allows them to wear their hats while they sleep, leaving the room and shutting off the lights. Back in the kitchen, Marinette compliments Alya's ability to control her sisters. She asks what a sapotis, something Ella and Etta refer to themselves as, is, and Alya explains that it is a mischief causing creature from Creole legend. Excitedly, Alya shares her newest findings on Ladybug to Marinette. Alya explains that Ladybug had existed since the time of the pharaohs, although this couldn't be correct because she would have to be over five thousand years old. As a result, she downloaded an app that can analyze audio recordings, finding that whoever Ladybug is has to be in the same age group as them. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Ella Césaire/Sapotis * Etta Césaire/Sapotis * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Trixx Minor characters * Marlena Césaire (mentioned) * Ancient Egyptian Ladybug (pictured) * Jagged Stone * Penny Rolling * Théo Barbot * Nadja Chamack * André * Master Fu * Wayzz * Lila Rossi (mentioned) * André Bourgeois (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * Marinette's alternate pajamas were first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Marinette - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * The design on Alya's pajama top is a reference to one of her favorite superheroes, Majestia. * Rena Rouge debuts in this episode, although she gives her Miraculous back to Ladybug after defeating Sapotis. * A CD cover that Marinette shows Alya includes a screenshot of Ladybug from the Ladybug PV. * Ladybug's transformation has an alternative version where she is shown transforming in her pajamas rather than in her civilian attire. * Besides the main seven Miraculous, the Miraculous jewelry box is revealed to hold many other Miraculouses. * After Alya transforms into Rena Rouge, she said she looked like Lila's akumatized form as Volpina. * Upon seeing Rena Rouge, Hawk Moth reveals that he has suspicions of there being other Miraculouses and a guardian. * This is the only episode where Ladybug's Lucky Charm (the teapot) doesn't give her a clue on how to defeat an akumatized villain, but instead prompts Ladybug to call someone for help. * It is revealed that more than one person can be akumatizied at the same time if they are both holding onto the object the akuma affects. es:Sapotis fr:Sapotis Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes